


They're Gonna Leave You Alone (But Not Me)

by awesomecookies



Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash roasts him for it, Attempt at Humor, Eiji looks too young for his age, Even though he's literally the one suffering, Fluff, Humor, I edited the notes so y'all can know the context of what is happening to them, LMAO, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, People just really end up thinking Ash is some pedophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: “..And so Ash has to shave all the time now.” Mister Okumura grumbled while sipping his wine. “We haven’t even gotten to that one time people thought he was abusing me with all the bruises and scratches on my back. Plus my wrists had chafe marks too. God that was a terrible day.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.-5 times people thought Ash was some sleazy old perverted pedophile and that 1 time Eiji finally complained about it
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612297
Comments: 37
Kudos: 561





	They're Gonna Leave You Alone (But Not Me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay if you're uncomfortable with people thinking about other people taking advantage of young kids (even though it's a misunderstanding.)...don't read this hahaha. Eiji is thought of as 'the boy' or someone younger because it's outsider pov so yes

Cassandra eyed the men with suspicion. No actually, she eyed the older man with suspicion, she looked at the younger one with worry.

They've been in the restaurant before dinner rush started and was on their way to dessert. It's not that she usually put her nose on other people's businesses. But this one table she waited was giving her anxiety.

"... can live in this apartment I bought. Next week is a good time to move in." The blond man with a stubble murmured, grasping the kid's hand.

Cassandra kept her mouth shut. Maybe it's one of those sugar daddy situations which was fine, the older man looked rich. 

She can't help it though. They've been ringing alarm bells all over her mind. Plus when they entered, the older man had been too touchy feely with the little kid. And the kid was Asian, around age sixteen or maybe eighteen? Who probably spoke little English. Oh god, what if he was getting tricked? Oh god.

She lingered longer than she should by their table just to see if the kid needed help. She caught the middle of their conversation.

"... professor." The Asian kid with big doe eyes smiled innocently at the older blond man. 

"Please don't call me that. It's weird if you call me that in here." And the older man looked around the restaurant with this uncomfortable expression.

Cassandra held back a shudder. Holy fuck, he was a professor. He's one of those dirty old men who takes advantage of kids. And foreign kids too. Plus he looked handsome, charming enough to lure in unsuspecting children. 

She knew these types of predators. She's felt with her fair share everyday since highschool.

She fought back the urge to dial 911, and looked for a way to help the kid. Which came in the form of her, spilling iced tea all over the kid.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Cassandra gasped. She might get fired for it. But if she's right she'll be able to save one innocent soul.

"What the fuck?" The older man exclaimed. While the kid simply blinked in surprise. Oh here we go.

"Sir, I didn't mean to. Here let me help you. We can wash that at the back." They technically couldn't let him wash himself at the back, but Cassandra whisked the boy away before the older man could comment. The boy looked confused.

She made sure they were out of ear shot and safe in the back when she confronted the kid. "Are you alright? You speak English right?"

The boy tilted his head. "Yes? What is this about?"

Cassandra sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry for spilling drinks all over you but I only did it so we can talk." The boy looked scared and looked back to the direction of their table. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She reassured. "I just--that man. Is he hurting you? Are you being forced into going with him?" 

The boy narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Who are you and what do you want from him? Are you after us again? Ash already said he didn't want anything to do with you." He looked fierce and absolutely angry. Cassandra was a little confused as well but pressed in regardless.

"No I don't want anything from him! I mean is he taking advantage of you? You're a minor and he's your professor isn't he? Is he blackmailing you? We can report him to the police I swear you're safe with me." Cassandra explained. But the boy had a blank look on his face, and then it was quite a funny look that replaced it before he burst out laughing.

"Him? You mean my boyfriend?" He cackled as if what she said was the most ridiculous thing he's heard, wiping a tear on his face. "No! I'm not his student. I'm not even a minor. In fact I'm a couple of years older than him!" The boy? Man? Fished his ID from his wallet and showed it to Cassandra and oh.

_Eiji Okumura, May 3, 1999_

Oh.

Oh.

Cassandra wanted to die holy shit. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry for being presumptuous. Oh god and I spilled ice tea on you too." Cassandra was burning. Why won't the floor just swallow her up and eat her whole?

"No, thank you so much for looking out for me and other people who might be actual victims." The man--Eiji? Said, whilst grasping her hand. He looked her in the eye. "That means a lot to us. Please do not stop helping those who might be in need." 

Cassandra blushed, but in a good way..she guessed? She wasn't sure anymore other than the mortification. This man and his doe eyes and fluffy black hair that definitely made him look younger than he actually was...was actually a little hard to say no to.

"O-okay." Cassandra breathed. The man smiles and made his way back to their table. Cassandra noticed him talking to his partner--boyfriend--in which the latter looked at her direction with wide eyes before laughing. And the boy--er man seemed to have pouted.

Cassandra buried his face in her hand. Goddamn, what did she get herself into?

Maybe it was kinda worth it though, because when she cleared the table, a really large tip was waiting for her.

* * *

Jessie tried not to be that kind of person. He really should keep his nose out of other people’s businesses. Seriously. All he wanted was to graduate in peace and maybe stop making overpriced coffee for whiny people. That's all. Was that too much to ask?

And really, maybe if his life was a little bit more exciting than usual, he probably wouldn't even notice.

But he did notice. And now he couldn't get it off his head. And despite him not wanting to get involved, something within him was just compelled to always do something about things he seemed to find wrong. Was it self-incriminating? Maybe so. His father told him he had too strong sense of moral justice to keep still.

Sometimes he wished he didn’t. Especially at times like these.

It started like this:

Jessie worked at this cafe near the University, when he came in. Dark hair, dark eyes. Asian with the cutest expression in his face. He ordered a salted caramel macchiato and a sandwich and settled on a table for two near the counter.

He was probably at college, maybe highschool while he stared at his camera. (Quite high specs for a student though, Jessie noticed) 

This boy would later turn out to come for the rest of the week, coming exactly at 2 in the afternoon and leaving at 5. Sometimes with a camera and sometimes without. Regardless he'd sit on the table for two nearest the counter if it was available. A little different from all those people who prefer the booths. He's always there at clockwork. 

Except, this Friday which was one slow afternoon where the boy came earlier than usual, and was sporting a less than happy mood. He still did what he usually did from earlier this week but with a grouchier attitude.

He'd shrugged it off if only Jessie hadn't spied a new man entering the cafe, sitting directly across the boy from the corner of his eye while he was in the middle of cleaning the counter.

"Hey." The older man piped up to the younger boy. "Anyone sitting here?"

They were near enough and loud enough for Jessie to hear their conversation, plus there wasn't anyone much in the cafe so no noise drowned them out.

The boy raised a brow. Of course he would. There were numerous other obviously empty seats around the cafe. Plus the man had already seated before even asking, giving the boy no choice. Jessie was intrigued but mostly alarmed.

The man looked to be in mid-twenties or more. His stubbled chin and sharp jaw probably made him look older if he was anything less than that. He was the typical American stereotype you see in movies, white, blond. Except perhaps the eyes. They were green instead of the usual blue. Still though, this man had no business bothering a highschooler or a college student. 

"Has anyone told you, you look cute today? Because you look really cute today." 

The man started saying this to the boy with a smirk on his face. He was stereotypically obnoxiously entitled as well. Okay warning bells are everywhere, what the hell. And it had to be this exact moment when some bratty white woman entered the café and obnoxiously ordered something Jessie could not focus on for the life of him especially with a boy currently in a crisis just in front of him. This was not a good time to suddenly have customers. Why were most people like this? 

The boy didn't even bother looking up, instead continued to scroll through his phone. Jessie silently cheered for him while finishing up the woman’s order as fast as he can. But the man was not to be deterred. Of course he wouldn’t be.

"Talk to me honey. Surely it wasn't that bad." The man started to hit on the kid more aggressively. The boy looked up, gave him a frown and went back to his phone.

"Honey, sweetie, darling, angel." The man continued cooing. "Cutie, beautiful, gorgeous."

The boy groaned, uncomfortable with those cloyingly sweet pet names. "Please stop."

But the man didn't stop. Instead, he moved his chair closer to him and touched his hand, brushing the knuckles with his fingers. The boy gave a disgruntled noise and he had no choice but to put his phone down.

"What are you doing?" The boy hissed in alarm and perhaps panic as well. Jessie would panic in his shoes too.

"Come on, sweetheart. I know you want it." The older man's other hand started rubbing on the boy's thigh and knee. "Surely you're tired of this? Come on."

Okay that was the end of it. Jessie had to intervene. Or at least he would have if the boy hadn’t swatted the hand away and glared at the blond man before muttering something too low for Jessie to hear. There was something absolutely serious in his eyes as he said this.

The older man's eyes widened before the boy stood up and left the café. Whatever the boy said must’ve done a number on him because he stared blankly for a few seconds before bolting up and running out as well.

And that was the end of it. The boy hadn’t come in the next day, or the day after that.

But as it was, Jessie’s life was so uninteresting that when he met the boy again on Wednesday the next week ordering coffee to go this time, he couldn’t help but ask.

“Are you okay?”

And the boy’s eyes widened when he realized Jessie was talking to him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

The afternoon was once again slow and not much were in the café so Jessie could afford a little time to chat.

“Last week. This man was harassing you. I would’ve went and helped you but you handled it really well.” The boy tilted his head in confusion, brows furrowed together.

“Was I? I don’t remember.” He tapped his cheek with his hand. “But I’m quite forgetful nowadays. I’m often teased about becoming a grandpa so soon.” The boy chuckled.

“You still look young. Don’t worry.” Jessie replied. He was just glad the boy was okay.

“That’s the problem. I look too young. People mistakes me for a kid.” The boy snickered, just as his phone pinged with a message. “Anyway I gotta go. Thanks for checking by the way, I appreciate it so much.” The man bowed.

Jessie contemplates those words as he waved at the boy walking out of the café. Mistakes him as a kid? What did that mean? He stared at the boy out of the clear windows of the café where the boy was standing, waiting for someone.

Imagine Jessie’s surprise when the person the boy was waiting for was the same man he saw last week. And the boy this time pecked a chaste kiss on his lips before walking away together.

What the hell?

* * *

Kat had been working in this boutique in awhile now, and honestly he's seen his fair share of customers. From spoiled rich kids to old money businessmen, to wives who wanted gifts for their husbands to mistresses who wanted gifts for those wives' husbands.

But this was the first time Kat had seen one of these. 

It's called...a sugar daddy wasn't it? He's heard of these things. These types of relationships. You get money in exchange for affection. It's a little weird if he's being honest. But it's not his to judge. There were weirder things people were into these days.

He adjusted his dress (the damned thing) and pasted on the most customer friendly smile.

The couple, Kat assumed they were a couple, as the blond man had his arm wrapped around his companion's waist, hand rested precariously on the small of his back slowly inching down.

He probably was the uhh...

_Sugar daddy._

Kat thought he should really get used to that idea. And that seemed to be proven when the older man told his partner to look for anything good to wear and not to worry about the price.

He does look like he could afford it. His clothes screamed nothing but expensive brands, compared to the younger boy with raven dark hair who was simply in a shirt with a cartoon bird printed on it and jeans.

"Don't understand why I have to wear this there." The younger boy grumbled before reluctantly approaching the manager who already greeted them with a customer friendly smile. 

Okay Kat didn't know how this worked but if someone offered to buy him anything he wanted, he was going to accept it without complaints holy shit. Who cares about dignity, the economy was fucked up enough.

Still, maybe they fought? Or the boy didn't want to be a sugar baby in the first place. What if he didn’t want to be in the first place but was blackmailed or threatened into it? Oh fuck. He wasn't able to ponder more about that (or spiral into anxiety more like) since they were already asking him to take the boy's measurements.

So now they were pinning different fabrics on the boy, their manager rattling off different possibilities for how his suit would look while the older man answered eagerly. The boy simply looked bored, maybe even a little irritated.

Kat wished he was the one wearing the suit. He thought mournfully. He'd trade anything for this dress. Well...not another dress...or a skirt. He'll trade anything with trousers for this dress.

"Stop staring.” The boy hissed at the man while Kat politely reminded him not to move. He immediately murmured an apology.

“Can’t I appreciate how good you look?” The man whistled as he stared at the boy from head to toe, circling to see him in different angles. His eyes heavy lidded and definitely and he was definitely not thinking about innocent thoughts. Kat shuddered. The older man seriously looked like he was mentally undressing the boy.

“You look pretty hot.” The man continued.

Kat internally cringed. Why did he have to be here?

“Behave yourself.” The boy admonished, red painting his face to the tips of his ears.

The blond simply shrugged and scratched his stubbled chin whilst shooting him an amused smile, but at least he had stayed silent after that. The boy was not amused.

Finally they had called him to talk about the payment and Kat and the boy were finally alone.

“Sir…are you two…” Kat bit his tongue. He should have more self-restraint. “Sorry never mind.”

The boy looked at him with a hint of curiosity. “Sorry about him, miss. He’s my boyfriend. He could be…uhh—well, he could be a little bit childish at some times.”

Kat winced at being called miss, but otherwise nodded politely. It’s not his fault anyway. And it was funny how he called him childish, as if he wasn’t the younger man in the relationship.

“Ah. Is that so.” He didn’t comment anymore after that, lest step on something uncomfortable and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t his business either. But he had to admit he found it weird anyway.

The two finally finished their transaction and left the boutique.

Kat sighed. That was definitely a trip.

* * *

Madeline had always liked working at her bookshop. It was quiet, peaceful, and filled with books. Nobody usually bothered her unless if they were asking for something. She felt at home here. There wasn’t much to do with her life now that she was retired. Her kids are all off to college, some have their own families. And some even have their own kids already.

She adored her grandchildren. The oldest, Alexie, told her she was bisexual. Whatever that really meant. She was confused but after Alexie, the sweet thing, explained to her that she liked both boys and girls, Madeline was amazed.

Alexie asked if she hated her because of this. But Madeline was not having any of it. Little Lexie was still her granddaughter even if she found girls and boys attractive. Her granddaughter cried that day. Either way, Madeline really didn’t care about that nonsense. Anyone can like anyone, and it made no sense cutting off ties with someone just because of that.

So when this good looking man came in the place with an arm wrapped tenderly like a lover would around this Asian boy, Madeline’s first thought was _aww good for them_. But then upon closer inspection, the boy looked worried, and perhaps anxious. And he looked so young to be in a consenting relationship, She was alarmed. Oh dear.

Her son, Alistair explained to her about the dangers of predatory men these days and how they target children. Oh dear, was this perhaps one of those? Those _pedophiles_. She always let her customers browse freely, but not this. This was making her absolutely concerned in every old nerve of her body. So she did what a respected sixty year old grandma would. She followed them around as inconspicuously as possible. Her hearing was a little bad now and so she had her hearing aid, and her creaky old joints hurt sometimes, but she tried her best.

She managed to hear what the older man said despite her terrible hearing.

“Sorry. I got overwhelmed there.” The blond man, the taller and attractive one said quietly.

“It’s okay. What do you need?” The boy settled his hand on the man’s shoulder. The man in turn wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his forehead on his chest.

“You.” He replied, slightly muffled from. “And maybe just a few minutes to calm down.”

Ah. Maybe she had been overthinking after all.

“That’s okay. Let your _nii-san_ take care of you.” The boy started to stroke his hair.

The man laughed. “You look too young to be taken seriously.”

“Hey. Learn to respect your elders.”

The man looked up and kissed the man softly on his lips.

Madeline turned around and walked away with a soft smile on her lips, happy to see something so pure and so full of love. These men were okay. She couldn’t wait to tell Lexie about them the next time she visited.

* * *

Erik had been eyeing this one couple the entire night.

First because he thought the Asian boy was most definitely underage. But later, it was because of the guy who had his arm wrapped around him and wouldn’t leave him be, and that was more alarming than an underage kid getting into a bar on a wild Friday night.

Erik observed them, ready to spring into action if anything funny might happen.

The guy was definitely older. He could see that even with the dim lights. Blond, tall, a hint of a stubble in his chin to his jaw. The boy looked uncomfortable and looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. He looked ready to combust while the man whispered on his ear.

Erik decided to move closer.

Now he could see that the older man’s hand was rubbing the younger boy’s thighs, inching too close for comfort, the other in his pocket. The boy shuddered, breathing labored and face flushed.

Suddenly, the man just straight out groped the boy. The boy tried to pull away, but the older man didn’t let him.

Okay that was it. Erik was not letting this happen. Nah. Nope. Nada. He was ready to punch pedophiles anytime. 

"Sir, I would like to ask you to leave the premises before I call the authorities." He tore the man's hand away from the boy and

"What?" The man looked affronted, blinking away the lust from his eyes and replacing them with anger. Erik prepared himself for any possibility of violence. He put himself between the man and the kid.

"Sir, you're making him uncomfortable with your unwanted advances. We will not tolerate this behavior in our establishment and so I'm politely asking you to leave." Erik stood his ground, looking the man in the eye despite them glaring at him with what he thought was murder in his eyes.

"What?" The boy looked confused and faltered a bit, walking back to the older man’s side. "He's not making me uncomfortable. Annoying me maybe, but not uncomfortable. And it's not unwanted." The boy continued with his big dark eyes staring at him with concern.

At the corner of his eyes, saw the man grinning.

"Sir, if this man is by anyway manipulating you into sexual favors because you're younger--" 

The boy looked even distressed than ever.

"He's not manipulating me! He's my boyfriend. I want him to do those things to me. Maybe not here, but at home instead." The boy spluttered. And then his eyes widened, as if realizing something. "Oh no." The boy groaned. "Not again." And he buried his face in his palms.

Erik heard the older man choking up laughter, from light ones to hysterical fits of cackling that he started tearing up.

"Fuck. This is what? The second time?" He wheezed. “No definitely, more by now.”

The boy pouted. "You laugh as if you aren't the one nearly harassed in every single time this happens."

Erik was sure he was missing something here.

"Do I look like a highschooler?" The boy turned to him with a serious face. "I'm not in highschool. I'm not in college either." He glared at his partner. "In fact, this man is actually two years younger than me."

"Baby face." The boy--the man? Spat out. "Eiji, darling, the more you pout the more young you look."

“Shut up.” The teen? Man? How old was he really? Grumbled. He faced Erik with an apologetic look. “Sorry about him. I see where your concern is coming from though. I’m actually twenty seven and I can show you my ID if that makes you feel better.”

Erik didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what to feel. Mostly it was embarrassment though.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t know.” He replied instead. “I’m uhhh…really sorry about ruining whatever you were doing.” Erik did not want to think about that.

The dark haired man gave him a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay. My boyfriend shouldn’t forget to shave. It makes him look even older.” He quipped back.

“Wear less cartoon shirts and maybe you’ll look older.” The blond snapped back.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we’ll be going. Thanks anyway.” And he pulled his boyfriend out of the bar, who was still so busy laughing about the whole ordeal.

Erik stared at them till they disappeared. He needed another drink.

* * *

“..And so Ash has to shave all the time now.” Mister Okumura grumbled while sipping his wine. “We haven’t even gotten to that one time people thought he was abusing me with all the bruises and scratches on my back. Plus my wrists had chafe marks too. God that was a terrible day.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ah so you decided to grow your hair to look older.” Trisha nodded.

Professor Callenreese snorted. ”Much good that did. Now he could pass as a woman when he wears the right set of clothes.”

“How unfairly androgynous of mister Okumura.” Paul commented.

“I second that.” Kara raised a glass of champagne.

Alec grinned. “The real question is why mister Eiji would have chafe marks on his wrists and scratches on his back.” 

Mister Okumura choked on his wine and coughed, while professor Callenreese laughed. At least he handed him a napkin while doing so. Mister Okumura glared at him before snatching the cloth from his hand.

They all concluded the same thing then.

_How kinky._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao Ash was quite chill about the whole thing hahahha.
> 
> Ash: I appreciate ya'll are concerned but chill out. Y'all don't need to kill me 😂
> 
> Edit:
> 
> In case y'all wanna know the context of the interactions, here they are. These happened before the other fics:
> 
> 1.) Ash and Eiji just moved in the city. Ash bought an apartment near his university where he would finish his master's degree while teaching at the same time. They were out for a celebratory dinner and Eiji teased him for being a professor now. Unfortunately they were interrupted. (Ash still has a lot of money here)
> 
> 2.) Unfortunately Ash can be too into his Academics he's not taking care of himself anymore and it's stressing them both out. They had a little fight while Ash was sleep deprived and probably on the verge of a caffeine overdose lmao. His research presentation is coming up and Eiji yelled at him to go to sleep and 'get yourself together'. (Which was why he wasn't able to shave lol or shower or pretty much look decent) so late Ash fell asleep for the next 24 hours and finally woke up refreshed and better. After one long shower he went and looked for Eiji. Sadly Eiji was still in a sour mood when Ash woke up ahahaha
> 
> "If you're not home by the time I get to our apartment and ready to show me exactly how sorry you are for not taking care of yourself, you're eating natto for the rest of the week." We're his exact words and with that Ash bolted out.
> 
> 3.) Eiji finally had a chance to open up his own exhibit and Ash forced him to wear a tux for it. Eiji was not used to those things so he looked a bit miffed and irritated ahahaha and yes they should get a room. He didn't really need to wear one of course but Ash is extra and loves to find am excuse to dress Eiji up with other than his Nori nori shirts
> 
> 4.) Of course while healing, sometimes Ash would see something that could trigger his anxiety and he'd spiral into a panic attack. They're walking around while it happened. Eiji knew Ash liked books so they went to this quiet bookstore so he can calm down while being surrounded by the scent and sight of something he was familiar and comfortable with. Ash was getting better at calming down faster but Eiji still worried. Ash was also really good at looking very composed while panicking so you wouldn't notice. But Eiji could always tell.
> 
> 5.) Well duh a Friday night out while they were out to do some naughty stuff ahaha lmao. Not much explaining needed. Poor Erik
> 
> 6.) Eiji is actually the kinky one, much to Ash's surprise. They don't do it much, but when they do...well 😂
> 
> Also these things happened like...in long gaps between. But it's definitely not the only judgemental looks they got over the years hahaha anyway


End file.
